


four plus one

by doublesided



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Lowercase, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Swearing, we love renhyuck in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesided/pseuds/doublesided
Summary: renjun didn’t know when their emotions shifted. when their touches lingered slightly longer. when shared glances and small smiles became some sort of their own secret. when donghyuck’s touches set renjun’s skin ablaze, and when he felt he could look at donghyuck all day.





	four plus one

I.

 

renjun’s body was splayed across the floor of donghyuck’s bedroom. the heat of early august was beating against his body and his shirt stuck to his torso. he ran a sweaty hand through his hair. donghyuck was laid sideways across his bed, head hanging off the edge, feet on the wall. the fan was set at its highest power mode, but even that didn’t seem to beat the late summer weather.

 

“i swear to god, it’s like it can’t get any hotter and then it does.” renjun contorted his face in discomfort. he glanced at donghyuck, “sit up straight, all your blood is going to your brain.”

 

“you’re pretty,” was all that came out of donghyuck’s mouth, who giggled seeing the redness of a blush fill renjun’s face.

 

“wow, you’re really woozy.” renjun sat up, and attempted to shove donghyuck’s head up, but to no avail.

 

donghyuck got up himself, twisting his body around so he was laying on his stomach. he propped himself on an elbow, and leaned in closer to renjun’s face.

 

renjun couldn’t read donghyuck’s face, so he tilted his head to the side in confusion. a mischievous smile peeked through, and donghyuck leaned down and lightly kissed his nose.

 

if renjun thought he couldn’t feel any hotter, he was wrong.

 

donghyuck threw himself back against the front of his bed. “do ya wanna watch something?”

 

-

 

II.

 

the week had been one of the worst weeks in renjun’s life. he was cramming for his ap classes, he had a bunch of homework, had to plan for homecoming, etc etc. he was living off of 5 hour energy, and he hadn’t had a decent sleep in what felt like forever.

 

then he got a text from donghyuck at 2:28 am.

 

from: dumbass <3

are you up?

 

to: dumbass <3

as always </3 why whats up?

 

from: dumbass <3

look out ur window

 

renjun hurriedly ran to his window, peering down at the street. donghyuck stood underneath, a grin from ear to ear.

 

-

 

“lee donghyuck, are you fucking crazy?” renjun whisper/yelled at the smiling boy through his front door.

 

“yeah,” donghyuck’s eyes gleamed, “crazy for you.” he held out his hand, message evident. it was an invitation.

 

and renjun took it.

 

(“where are we even going?” fingers still intertwined, renjun shivered at the cold.

 

“wherever the hell you want.”)

 

-

 

III.

 

renjun really wanted to go home.

 

donghyuck had taken renjun to a house party at some guy that donghyuck knew’s house. it wasn’t a shock, donghyuck knew more people than renjun. he was more outgoing than him, and this was more of a donghyuck thing. renjun had only agreed because donghyuck had tagged along with renjun at a new art museum.

 

renjun never really liked the buzz of alcohol, or the loud music that you could feel in your chest, or the feeling of being squished between bodies. it wasn’t renjun.

 

so when he finally found his way to one of the empty bathrooms, he was more than happy to sit on the toilet on his phone, watching the minutes and hours climb up and then down.

 

it was going swell until a loud pounding was heard against the door. hesitantly, renjun opened the door to a drunk donghyuck.

 

“someone said you were in here,” donghyuck’s words slurred and he leaned against the door frame.

 

“oh my god,” renjun let a laugh escape his lips, “you’re so drunk.” he steadied his hands against donghyuck’s shoulders, pulling him upright.

 

“and you’re beautiful,” donghyuck leaned into renjun’s touch, and crashed into his chest, wrapping his arms around renjun’s frame in a hug. renjun, flustered, was taken aback.

 

“you really need to stop saying stuff like that,” renjun murmured, laying his head against donghyuck’s shoulder.

 

“it’s true,”

 

“you’re drunk. let’s go home.”

 

-

 

IV.

 

christmas was right around the corner, and renjun really didn’t know what to get donghyuck.

 

he was thinking of buying him something, like a new pair of headphones (donghyuck had complained consistently about how his headphones were broken), or maybe like a michael jackson vinyl, but he wasn’t exactly the richest person on the planet (and he wouldn’t exactly know what headphones to get him).

 

but after many late nights of painting after donghyuck had left, he showed up to donghyuck’s door with a canvas.

 

it was a painting of the both of them, at the beach, splashing each other with the water. attached to it was a letter of love for everything donghyuck had done for renjun.

 

he had poured out his heart and soul into it, so when donghyuck opened the door, eyes lit up with happiness, renjun thought donghyuck was really, the most beautiful thing on this earth.

 

“i love it so much.” a kiss planted to his cheek, and a slammed door.

 

(“why is he so confusing?” renjun groaned to jaemin later that day.

 

“he definitely likes you. what’s not to like?”)

 

-

 

+I

 

the new year was quickly approaching, and there weren’t any resolutions for renjun. he couldn’t think of anything that he wanted to improve or change; his life was perfect how it is.

 

except, maybe, for donghyuck.

 

donghyuck, whose head was in renjun’s lap as they watched the fireworks all the way in new york. donghyuck, who snuggled further into renjun as renjun carded his fingers through his soft hair.

 

this was their thing. not a donghyuck thing, not a renjun thing. every year, they sat and watched the fireworks together.

 

donghyuck got up as quickly as the countdown started. renjun stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. “what are you doing?”

 

donghyuck smiled and shifted his body so he sat next to renjun on his couch. his head leaned against renjun’s and donghyuck let his head fall into renjun’s shoulder, a muffled “shut up for a second.”

 

5.

 

“donghyuck.”

 

4.

 

“donghyuck, look at me.”

 

donghyuck shifted his face, faces inches away.

 

3.

 

“can i kiss you?” renjun didn’t know where this confidence was coming from.

 

2.

 

a cheeky smile. “i don’t know, can you?”

 

1.

 

their lips collided quickly and softly, and renjun couldn’t be happier. it felt so easy, like he had done it a billion times before. renjun smiled as he pulled away, “you’re such an idiot, do you know how long i’ve been wanting to do that?”

 

(“wait so you like me?”

 

“donghyuck i literally kissed you, i think you can decide that for yourself.”)

**Author's Note:**

> BAD BITCHES ONLY.. renhyuck outsold anyways thanks 4 reading lmao i hope this didnt suck i got rly lazy at the end WIG


End file.
